Pariah's Heir
by GollaG
Summary: Pariah Dark was an evil man in life and death, bent on controlling everything and everyone. Pariah had a son in life, now he wants him back. There's just one problem, Pariah's child has moved on, and Danny Phantom is an exact replica of the lost prince.


**Hello again everyone, and welcome new readers, some of you out there are wondering, wait... what is she doing? She just deleted her entire story.**

**No, I have not deleted my story. I am simply doing some tweaking. Same story line, same ideas, same characters, same outcome, different history.**

**The main reason I am doing this, is because I don't believe in reincarnation of human beings, and because of this non belief, I struggled with writing some chapters, and feel I can do much better. (Also, I really didn't like Diana. Too Mary Sue like.)  
**

**I'm sorry, but it's not fair to any of you if I am not delivering the best work I can.**

**Also, It will help when I get further into the series and start pulling in characters from other shows to move into my Nicktoons series, and Nicktoons Multiversal Adventures.**

**Note: Make sure you read the bottom author's note.  
**

**So here you go. The revamped version of my story, Pariah's Heir. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Pariah's Heir- Prologue**

**Calm before the Storm **

Years ago there was a king, and he was a king of the most ruthless kind.

He was born of a peasant woman and was treated as such. For the first four years of his life it was just him, his brother, and his mom struggling to survive. They did everything together, and because of that

they were never alone. On the day of his fifth birthday his mom was caught stealing from the local fruit seller and was sentenced to death by the king.

From that day on the boy swore he would avenge his mom and bring the kingdom to its knees. After years of serving under the terrible men of the kingdom he was able to weasel his way in and stole precious

information from the king. He played his cards right and became the leader of the Rebel Forces. He led them with an iron fist and prepared them to dethrone the king. Finally, it was time. It was a long and

bloody battle but the rebels soon were victorious, the battle was over and a new king, Paris Nightshade, was crowned.

And he kept his promise; he not only brought the entire kingdom to its knees, but also many of the surrounding kingdoms. He sent out guards to beat everyone who disagreed with his standings. He traveled

from town to town brutally killing all who opposed him and slaughtered their leaders.

His brother begged and pleaded with him to stop the bloodshed, but Paris just turned away and paid his first knight no heed.

He continued his rampage until he reached the Kingdom of Valencia. There he found a black haired, blue eyed beauty. Princess Diana. And so the story goes for the second time ever in his life, he loved

someone. The woman however did not feel the same way towards the ruthless king. She avoided his every attempt to impress her and was appalled by his evil ways. Till one day he got fed up with her and

commanded she love his back, or he would destroy her precious kingdom and her family. So reluctantly she gave in.

She spent years under his wing, but she found it to be for the better. The man's heart seemed to soften, and the hostile takeovers stopped. She even spared lives, thus the people gave her the name Darling

Diana. The man agreed, she was the most gentle and sweet creature he would ever know, or at least that's what he thought.

As kind and faithful as Diana was, there was someone else who had caught her eye, the king's brother, Christopher Nightshade. The first knight was everything his brother wasn't. He was kind, gentle, and

most of all forgiving. After Paris would beat Diana, she always seemed to find herself in Christopher's arms. After a while neither of them could deny it. They were in love.

And then together, they accidentally conceived a child. Say what you want, but they really had not intended it to happen. They made sure that the king never found out.

Christopher thought quickly and convinced his brother to allow Diana a year to return to Valencia and be with her family. In that time she had brought into the world a beautiful baby girl with blue eyes and

black hair. She was an exact replica of her mother. To keep her baby safe, Diana gave the girl to a poorer family. The family was not broke and lived comfortably, but was not high enough in status to bring any

attention from her evil husband. She then returned to her husband's side. Years had passed, and Diana once again became pregnant, this time with her husband's baby.

The couple and the kingdom spent the next nine months preparing and on August 25 she birthed him a white haired, green eyed angel. The king was overcome with joy, and from that day on the boy, his son,

was the only person who fully held Paris' heart. As the boy grew all was perfect. Everyone loved him, and the king felt complete.

But as you know, there is always calm before a storm.

Everything was perfect, until the day he walked in on his wife and his brother. To say he was furious was an understatement. He swiftly had her at the stake, and held his child back as the boy cried out for his

mother. Then Paris went after his brother, but the first knight got away. That left the king with pent up anger, and with no one to keep him intact his reign of terror once again continued.

That was until the boy no older than seven came to his father to ask why he was doing this, and begged him to stop. The child never even saw the hand of his father fly out. All he heard was a loud slap and

then his face stung. His father was so horror stricken at what he had done his instant reaction was to bend down to make sure his pride and joy was okay.

But what happened from there on only made that look like a tap on the shoulder. Sure the man stopped tromping through the land again, but the kingdom was tired of being bullied and wanted a new king.

That of course added stress, and what does stress do. Well in this case made the man mad, and who was there for it to be let out on. If you guessed the boy, you're correct. First it was just insults like, you

pathetic excuse of a human, or you lousy good for nothing piece of crud, or just plain being called a rat.

The boy paid no heed though, after all his father came and gave him kisses every night and told him stories, and played with him. Soon though, life got worse for the child. The punches and kicks started flying

at age ten, leaving a bloody and broken soul.

His dad still loved him though. If only the man had realized what he was doing. Sure he was angry with himself, but it still kept happening. Finally word got around, and Christopher was fed up. He decided it

was time for another rebellion against the king. His brother had lost his mind. He was angered when he heard what was happening through the doors of the castle. That monster had the nerve to lay a hand on

the boy, and he would pay.

The king saw the up rise coming and readied his defenses. The battle was another long and bloody one. The two brothers stood face to face and fought viciously. In the end though the king won, and sunk the

sword into his brother. He then was forced to watch his flesh and blood die. Staring at the dying face of his lifelong friend, he realized what he had done. The king wailed over his brother's lifeless body, before

returning to his home and his last bit of light in the world.

For a while, the insults and beatings stopped. Everything was finally peaceful, but as everyone knows, there is always calm before the storm.

About a month later a nasty maid who loved to torture the child started putting ideas into the king's head. She would tell him the boy was planning on taking him down, and if the king didn't do something soon,

he would lose his throne.

The king knew that only the boy would ever be able to dethrone him. So out of fear he locked his boy in his room. The boy was socially cut off from the outside world and left to his dad and his awful maid who

lusted after him. She destroyed all the innocence he had left.

On the day of the prince's fifteenth birthday, the maid went to the king and asked for his son's hand in marriage. The king laughed in her face and she promised him that he would regret his decision. That night,

the boy was poisoned, and left to die.

The king brought in all of the best doctors in the land, but the boy didn't last long Even with the doctors around trying to cure him, that night the prince took his last breath in his dad's arms.

After that the man went ballistic. He ordered every last person in the kingdom to be slaughtered. And he would have completed his goal had not the maid stabbed him in the back with a knife, killing him

instantly.

And thus the world was free of Paris Nightshade forever, but the ghost zone was bombarded with a new and dangerous threat. He was the diabolical Pariah Dark. Pariah's pain and anguish mixed with his

anger made him the most powerful ghost there was.

He had all the endless power he could want. He plowed over the Ghost Zone with no mercy, slaying many in search of his little boy. He was eventually taken down by ancients, and locked in the Sarcophagus of

Forever Sleep.

He never did find his son.

After the death of Paris Nightshade, a friend of Paris' from the Kingdom of Aragon stepped in and took over. He had the maid burned and rectified the kingdom once again. Years later the only people to

remember what had happened was Prince Aragon and his little sister, Dorthea, or Dora for short.

Now, what happened to Diana and Christopher's the little girl? She grew up and married a man with the last name of Fenton. They had a few children and grew old together, she never found out she was

royalty.

Years later the Fenton line is still going strong and Jack Fenton marries Madeline Johnson, and together they have two children. Their oldest child is a girl named Jasmine Marie Fenton, or Jazz for short, and their

youngest is a boy named Daniel James Fenton, or Danny for short. People say that all Fenton's throughout history have been unique, but none are quite as unique as Jack and Maddie. After all, only crazy

people would be experts in ghosts hunting. But Jack and Middie are, and they're proud of it.

After years of backbreaking research and barely getting by, they did it. They created a way to break through into the paranormal, or otherwise known as, The Ghost Zone. It took multiple tries but the couple

finally created the perfect design. They called both their fourteen year old son, and sixteen year old daughter down to witness history; only to be disappointed when it didn't work.

Both Jack and Maddie were heartbroken.

Their daughter scoffed and went back up to her room to study, but the boy stayed down in the basement alone until suddenly he got an idea. He pulled out his cell phone and called his two best friends,

Samantha Manson (Sam for short), and Tucker Foley and explained what had happened. Sam, Danny's Ultra recyclable Vegetarian Goth (and proud of it) friend, reveled in the thought of helping Danny's parents

discover something strange, and suggested they go check it out. Tucker, Danny's carnivorous and technologically savvy friend, on the other hand was a bit wary of the whole situation, and suggested video

games instead.

Sam won.

The next day Danny's parents went out to a convention, and wouldn't be back till dark, so Danny, Sam, and Tucker all tiptoed downstairs to the portal.

Sam was overcome with excitement and even Tucker was awestruck.

Sam picked up a hazmat suit and tossed it to Danny. "Say Cheese."

_Snap_

"Okay you've seen it, now can we get out of here. My parents will be home any minute now," Danny said as his eyes flickered to the door.

Sam continued to explore as she responded, "Oh come on Danny, aren't you curious?"

Danny looked at her before turning to the portal saying, "You're right, who knows what awesome things are on the other side of that portal." He then proceeded to slip on the homemade jump suit.

"Wait a minute!" Sam stopped him and pulled off a rather ugly sticker of Jack Fenton's smiling face. "You don't want to be walking around with that on your chest."

Danny then entered the enormous contraption.

Tucker just sat there, with a feeling of foreboding planted itself in his gut.

His nerves finally got the best of him, "Dude, maybe this isn't such a good idea." And at that moment, Danny's hand hit the on button that Jack Fenton had put inside the machine.

Volts of ectoplasm shot through Danny's body, and coated his DNA, and it was very painful process. Afterwards, Danny stumbled out of the portal with his colors flipped around. Black was white, and white was

black, and his blue eyes turned an emerald green. There was a five minute freak out session, but eventually Danny was able to change back to his normal self. From that day forward, he was no longer just

Danny Fenton, but he was Danny Phantom as well.

Over the course of the year, Danny became a hero, villain, and then hero again. He saved the world on multiple occasions, and was supported by his loving family and friends. Also over the course of the year,

Danny's hidden feelings for Sam had finally started to bud, and by the end they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

He had also become a part of an interdimensional team. They were the strangest friends he ever had. One was a sponge after all… but Danny couldn't complain. They were his friends, and they were faithful and dependable. They were always there when he needed them, and they were willing to tell him the truth. They went on many adventures together, and were growing closer and closer every day. Hardly a day went by without them contacting each other at least once. And as much as Danny hated to admit it, they all needed each other. The five of them were completely unshakable.

Absolute peace, or at least happiness, but I've said it before, and I'll say it again.

There is always calm, before the storm.

* * *

**Wow! Much better! Hardly painful at all. I think...**

**If you don't like my new version, just let me know, and I can always post two different types of the same story. Just a warning though, they would both lead to the same result.  
**

**Review, review :) Constructive ones are wonderful, but any reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside.  
**

**Oh, of course, :) the joke. He he Here's a doozy for you!  
**

**A blond girl decides she wants to learn how to ride a horse, so she goes and picks out a nice brown one.**

**She gets on and starts riding.**

**Soon after she falls off, but the horse keeps going and drags her with.**

**Luckily, a Wal-mart associate saw her dilemma, and unplugged the ride.**

**HAHAHA, my sister's boyfriend told me that one. :)  
**

**Once again, please if you are a blond girl (like me) do not be offended. It is not meant to be cruel.**

**Also, the poll I had a while back still stands. I will not be changing what you guys voted for.  
**

**That's all I've got for now, till next time.**

**Live, Laugh, Love. _GollaG_  
**


End file.
